Abecedario de Auslly
by Taijp26
Summary: Serie de one-shots cada uno con una letra del abecedario.


**Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot de auslly, espero que os guste :)**

**Resumen: Trish consigue una actuación para Austin en año nuevo en times square. Inspirado en el crossover con Jessie de la segunda temporada.**

* * *

**ÁNGELES & AÑO NUEVO**

-¿Adivina quien ha encontrado trabajo en Veronica viajes?- dijo Trish con un avión en la cabeza.

-¿Tu?- preguntó Ally.

-¡SI! ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

-Estoy colocando esos instrumentos pequeños en el arbol, ya sabes para decorar y eso.

-Hey Ally- dijo Austin entrando por la puerta.

-Hola Austin.

-¡Oh! una miniguitarra- El rubio cogió el pequeño instrumento y empezó a tocar. Ally se quedó embobada mirándole y se tropezó, pero Austin logró cogerla antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-Guau Austin, una captura genial. Ahora me toca a mí- Dez se subió a la escarela y se tiró pero todos pasaron de él y se dió de cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, ally?

-Si, gracias.

-No es nada- dijo Austin sonriendo.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora que estamos todos os puedo dar la gran noticia- dijo Trish.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

-¡Austin va a tocar en año nuevo en Times Square!

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pues claro, ¿Quien es la mejor manager del mundo?

-Muchísimas gracias Trish, eres la mejor.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que nos sale gratis el viaje, eso si, si no me despiden...

-Estoy muy contenta por ti Austin y estoy desando ir. Seguro que lo haces genial- le dijo Ally.

-Gracias, no hubiera conseguido nada sin tu ayuda- Los dos se abrazaron y Dez y Trish dijeron ooooohh...

-¿Porqué habéis dicho ooooohh...?

-No...eh...esto...no es nada...¡Mira un niño vestido de Santa Claus!- se excusó Trish

-Tienes razón. Es la cosita más mona que he visto-dijo Ally

* * *

DÍAS MÁS TARDE EN EL AVIÓN...

-¿Estáis preparados para Nueva york?-gritó Trish

-¡SIIIIII!

-¿Te pasa algo, Alls? Pareces nerviosa- le preguntó Austin.

-Bueno...nunca he viajado en avión y tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas...- Él le cogió la mano y la agarró con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, estás conmigo, nada malo ta va a pasar ¿Vale?

-Si.

Trish y Dez se pasaron todo el viaje discutiendo (obviamente), Austin escuchando música y Ally se durmió en el hombro de su compañero. Estaban a punto de llegar y Austin decidió despertarla. La miró y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, luego le acarició la mejilla y le susurró:

-No sabía que eras tan dormilona, pero realmente estás muy linda cuando duermes

-Oooohhhh...

-¡Dez!¡Trish! ¿Qué haceis?

-Estamos en el asiento de delante y podemos oirlo todo. ¿Asi que te gusta ally, eh?- le dijo Trish

-¿Qué? No, no, no, yo solo he querido despertarla y tenía un bonita cara, además solo somos amigos, socios, compañeros, nada más y tu lo sabes perfectamente.

-Austin no nos mientas. Se nota sobre todo en la forma en que os miráis-dijo Trish

-Oh, venga vamos, soy tu mejor amigo y lo se todo de ti. Por ejemplo, se que tu segundo nombre es Monica, que te dan miedo las sombrillas y que llevas calzoncillos con camioncitos.

-¡Dez!

-Y por supuesto también se que sientes algo más que amistad por Ally, lo veo.

-Claro que siento algo más que amistad por ella. Se llama mejor amistad.

-Venga admitelo, lo sabemos- le presionó Trish.

-Está bien, me gusta Ally, pero no se lo digáis a ella, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad...

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo. Por cierto, despiértala que vamos a aterrizar.

-Vale- El rubio la despertó y esta se sonrojo al ver donde había quedado dormida. Cuando tocaron tierra un taxi les estaba esperando. Les llevó al hotel y comenzaron a arreglarse para la gran noche.

* * *

-Sal Ally, enséñame que te has puesto- le dijo Trish desde fuera del baño.

-Ya voy

-Guau...- Trish casi se queda sin palabras. La joven llevaba un vestido palabra de honor de color rojo electrico y una chaqueta negra con brillantes. Las medias tambien eran negras y llevaba unos tacones de charol rojos de por lo menos 15 centímetros. El pelo estaba recogido en un lateral con una pinza y de su cuello colgaba una llave plateada. Llamaron a la puerta y los chicos entraron.

-Chicas, ¿Estais prep...-Austin se quedó paralizado. no podía apartar la vista de su mejor amiga. Nunca la había visto tan guapa-¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Llegaron y vieron que estaba abarrotado de gente. Estaba todo muy bonito y había un gran escenario decorado con un montón de luces de colores.

-Austin Moon, entras en 30 segundos- dijo un operario.

-Deséame suerte Alls

-Hazlo como sabes y gánate al público. Lo harás genial- Los dos chocaron las manos y Austin salió al escenario. Cantó varios de sus grandes exitos y toda la gente cantó y bailó. Al final le aplaudieron efusivamente. Nada más bajar del escenario corrió a abrazar a Ally.

-Todavía no me creo que lo haya hecho. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Has estado genial, Austin. Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Ally

-La mejor actuación que he visto. Toma mis pantalones, te lo mereces tio

-Gracias Dez

-¿Y a quién se lo debes todo?- preguntó Trish

-A la mejor manager del mundo.

-Vamos Dez, que queda poco para las doce- Trish agarró al pelirrojo del brazo y se lo llevó rápido. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para que sus amigos confesaran lo que sentían, o al menos eso es lo que pasaba en aquel reality ¡Boom! novios al instante.

-Gracias Ally, gracias por todo. No se que haría sin ti y sin tus canciones. Eres increíble, has cumplido mi sueño y nunca sabré como agradecertelo, en serio.

-No tienes que darme gracias. Además, las canciones no son mías, son nuestras. Los dos trabajamos en ellas y eso hace que sean perfectas- Los dos se miraban a los ojos, profundamente, sin importar nada más.

-Ally

-Austin

Toda la gente que se encontraba en Times Square comenzó a gritar la cuenta atrás y la pareja comenzaba a acercarse, sus rostros muy cerca y por fin el año nuevo había llegado. Los jovenes acortaron la distancia entre ellos y los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a llenar el negro cielo de luz y color. Pasados unos segundos se separaron. La morena miraba al suelo ruborizada pero el levantó su cabeza y le dijo:

-Te amo, Ally. siempre lo he hecho

-Yo tambien, Austin.

-Oohhh...

-Si, ya lo se, es romántico.

-Dez ha grabado un video de todo el ''momento''. no sabéis cuanto dinero me van a pagar las revistas por esta exclusiva

-Trish...

FIN

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis comentar :)**

**Intentaré subir pronto el siguiente capítulo**

**Bye! ^^**


End file.
